I Miss U
by Wu Yong Joon
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Kris yang menuggu pesannya di balas oleh sang kekasih. A KrisHo fict, do not like do not read okey...!


_**I Miss You!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Pairing: Krisho**_

 _ **Warn: do not like do not read, Bl, typo dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Seperti biasa pagi seorang Wu Yi Fan selalu di mulai dengan suara jam yang berdering nyaring di nakas sebelah kasurnya, menekan keinginan untuk membanting jam berisik berbentuk kepala kelinci, pemuda itu bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah terpejam meninggalkan kehangatan menyenangkan yang di tawarkan kasur dan selimut tebalnya. Sial, kalau saja hari ini dia tidak ada shooting pagi mana mau dia bangun. Kasur dan selimutnya terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan.

Pemuda yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris itu memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya, menatap pantulannya di cermin kemudian meringis, menurut pemuda keturunan China tersebut wajah bangun tidurnya mengerikan. Rambut acak-acakan, jejak iler terlihat di salah satu sudut bibirnya dan lihat sudut matanya. Sungguh jauh dari kata tampan.

Setengah jam berlalu, Kris sudah siap dengan tampilannya yang luar biasa modis. Hei... Dia aktor yang cukup terkenal bahkan sempat bermain di film hollywood bersama Vin Diesel jadi dia harus terlihat maksimal dan tentu berkelas.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sang manager yang sudah menunggu di lobi apartemant sejak 15 menit lalu bertanya pada Kris yang menghampirinya, pria yang sedikit tambun itu melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

"Sudah." Kris berkata, tangannya merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, dia lupa belum memberikan sapaan pagi pada seseorang pagi ini.

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _morning my baby honey bunny sweey... 😘_

Kris memberikan emoticon kiss di sana, sungguh dia merindukan kekasihnya dan hubungan jarak jauh itu tidak membantu. Untuk bertemu sebulan sekali saja susahnya minta ampun karena baik jadwal dia dan sang kekasih sama padatnya.

Senyum terpatri dibibir Kris saat dia mendengar notifikasi pesan masuk dengan cepat dia membukanya, tak terlalu menghiraukan sang manager yang memintanya untuk buru-buru.

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _morning Yiyi..._

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _kau sibuk hari ini?_

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi shooting._

Kris masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan terlebih dahulu oleh managernya, duduk disana dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _hati-hati kalau begitu, love you._

Kris memasukan kembali benda tipis persegi panjang dengan warna biru metalik itu ke sakunya dan menyimak penjelasan sang manager tentang shootingnya kali ini.

.

..

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang, Kris sudah selesai shooting dari satu jam lalu, hanya sebuah talk show yang di padukan dengan sedikit permainan. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi berwarna senada itu menyesap americanonya, dia meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja. Iya Kris saat ini sedang berada di cafe yang terletak di samping station tv tempat Kris Shooting tadi.

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _my baby honey bunny sweety aku merindukanmu..._

Kris menunggu balasan dari kekasinya namun sampai lima menit berlalu ponsel Kris tak juga berbunyi, dia menyesap lagi americanonya yang sekarang sudah tinggal setengah, mungkin kekasihnya yang tergabung di Boy Group Exo itu benar-benar sibuk hingga tak bisa membalas pesannya.

Baiklah Exo memang sibuk, sejak kapan boy Group asal negeri gingseng itu tidak sibuk, saat dulu dia masih tergabung di Exo jadwalnya selalu penuh dari matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam bahkan beberapa anggota malah pulang saat menjelang fajar.

Suara pesan masuk menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya, dengan sigap dia meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan hampir menumpahkan minumannya. Wajah antusiasnya berubah kecut saat mendapati sang managerlah yang mengirim pesan, pria yang sudah 2 tahun ini menemaninya itu menunggu di parkiran, jadwal Kris hari ini belum selesai dia masih harus melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu majalah dan mendatangi jumpa fans. Percayalah menjadi artis tak semenyenangkan apa yang kalian bayangkan.

Dengan helaan nafas Kris meninggalkan cafe tersebut, pekerjaannya masih belum selesai dan dia masih merindukan Joon Myunnya.

.

..

...

Pukul 9 malam Kris baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek ponselnya namun tak ada satupun pesan masuk, yang ada hanya notifikasi dari orang-orang yang menyukai dan berkometar pada foto yang di unggahnya di instagram beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _kau sangat sibuk yaaa?! T^T_

Kris mengetikan kata-kata itu di ponsel kemudian mengirim pada kekasih mungilnya, dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memasukan benda persegi panjang itu ke kantong di jaketnya, Joon Myun benar-benar sibuk tampaknya sampai tak ada waktu untuk membalas chat-nya.

Sesampainya dirumah Kris tak langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur, pemuda itu akan mandi terlebih dahulu baru merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur, menurut Joon Nyun bersih-bersih sebelum tidur itu wajib dan ya, kris menyetujui hal itu.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya, sesekali pemuda tinggi itu menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Kris menatap ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas nakas benda itu akhirnya berbunyi, Kris berpikir sejenak untuk langsung melihatnya, hei dia tak mau kecewa untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, karena terkadang Joon Myun memang tak membalas pesannya sampai pagi.

Ponsel Kris kembali berbunyi, dia dengan cepat meraihnya, itu pasti Joon Myun dan ya itu memang kekasih kelincinya, si my baby honey bunny sweety.

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _maaf aku baru sempat membalas pesan mu, kadwal ku padat hari ini... 😥_

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _*jadwal, ya tuhan kenapa aku bisa typo... 😅_

Kris tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _mugkin karena kau terlalu merindukan ku? Oh.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai berpikir kalau aku bisa terbang kesana sekarang hanya untuk memelukmu._

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _don't be cheesy! Bagaimana harimu hari ini?_

 _ **GalaxyFanFan:**_ _melelahkan seperti biasa..._

Kris berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, mengambil botol air mineral kemasan dari dalam lemari es dan meneguknya setengah. Pemuda itu mengambil 1 kantong keripik kentang dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, perutnya sedikit keroncongan dan dia malas memesan sesuatu atau membuat sesuatu seperti memasak mie instan.

Lampu notifikasi ponsel Kris berkedip menandakan pesan masuk, dengan cepat pemuda itu meraihnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

 _ **PikaSu:**_ _"Fighting YiYi love you!"_

"Akh... Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu!"

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin aegyo Joon Myun itu mengerikan, tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Tapi bagi Kris, aegyo Joon Myun adalah hal paling manis didunia ini dan bisa membuatnya mati karena diabetes. Berlebihan? Tidak. Dia tidak berlebihan, jatuh cintalah maka kau akan mengerti apa yang Kris rasakan.

Pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan celana pendek dan baju longgar berwarna hitam itu berguling-guling riang sembari mendekap ponselnya, berpikir kalau dia tengah memeluk sang kekasih.

Ponsel Kris berbunyi kembali, dengan cepat pemuda itu melihatnya dan dia mendapatkan video kedua.

 **PikaSu:** _"Jaljayo yiyi... Muah..!"_

Kris sekarang menjerit tampak seperti seorang bocah yang diberikan mainan kesukaannya. Demi tuhan kekasihnya itu benar-benar manis. Kalau kris tak ingat dia besok punya pekerjaan yang menumpuk pasti dia akan langsumg terbang ke korea dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu mendekapnya erat semalaman atau mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' sampai pagi?

Kris membalas, dia membuat video singkat seperti yang dia dapatkan, menyemangati sang kekasih, mengatakan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu dan merindukanmu serta ucapan selamat malam dan bonus kecupan.

"Fighting YiYi! Love you!"

Kris tersenyum kembali, dia berguling-guling kembali di atas tempat tidunya, Joon Myunnya benar benar manis.

"Jaljayo Yiyi... Muach!"

"Akh kenapa dia bisa semanis ini, membuat ku tak tahan saja." Kris bergumam, "satu kali lagi dan aku akan tidur," katanya dan memutar kembali 2 video berdurasi beberapa detik itu kemudian berguling-guling kembali, mungkin pemuda itu akan memutar 2 video itu sampai pagi, lihatlah dia masih belum berhenti memutarnya, cekikikan dan berguling-giling. Mungkin Kris sudah gila, tapi bukankah cinta itu memang gila?

Suara bel berbunyi menghentikan Kris dari acara memutar video beberapa detik dari sang kekasih dan berguling guling, dengan sedikit gerutuan dia berjalan menuju pintu, berpikir kalau managernya datang dan memberitahu perubahan jadwal atau mungkin penambahan jadwal untuk besok.

"Do you miss me?" Seorang dengan jaket hoody menyambutnya.

Kris terdiam beberapa saat, pikirannya mendadak blang. Di depannya saat ini berdiri sosok pemuda tak terlalu tinggi, senyum manis menghias wajahnya yang juga manis, eye smile yang Kris sukai dan-

"Hoi.. Kau tak menyuruhku masuk?!" Pemuda itu, joon Myun berkata.

"Kau bagaimana..." Kris kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Katanya malu-malu, "dan bisakah kau mempersilahkanku masuk Yiyi!" Lanjut pemuda dengan nama panggung Suho itu.

"Kau.. Jadi.. " kris masih tak bisa menemukan kata-katanya, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, senang, bahagia, terharu dan kesal?

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu!" Joon Myun meletakan Tas ranselnya di sofa, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau bukan khayalanku kan?!" Kris mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Joon Myun tertawa. Tawa renyah yang Kris sukai.

Pemuda Kim itu berjalan mendekat kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya dan berkata, "kau terlalu merindukanku ya sampai berpikir ini hanya khayalanmu?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya yang di hadiahi Joon Myun dengan pukulan ringan di tangan pemuda itu.

"Sakit baby...!" Kris meringis sembari mengusap lengannya.

"Jadi..?"

"Aku merindukan mu!"

Kris memeluk Joon Myun erat, sangat erat samapai Joon Myun tak bisa bernafas di buatnya.

"Yiyi aku tak bisa bernafas!" Joon Myun mengeluh sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris.

"Maaf aku terlalu merindukanmu baby!" Katanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Joon Myun

Mungkin Kris memang tak akan tidur sampai fajar bukan karena terus memutar video beberapa detik dari kekasihnya tapi... lanjutkan saja sendiri bagaimana ceritanya dalam imajinasi kalian oke... 😜

 _ **...Fin...**_

Aku harap kalian menikmatinya..

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk good readernim karena sudah memfolow dan memfavorit ff sya yg abal ini dan jgn lupa review oke..

Salam hangat, Joon Joon ^.^


End file.
